


A Step Forward

by Schalakitty, wickedorin



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, headcanons about how SOLDIER works, pre-game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 18:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14959481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schalakitty/pseuds/Schalakitty, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedorin/pseuds/wickedorin
Summary: The newly established Director of SOLDIER seeks out validation and support from a First Class favorite.[Set roughly five years pre-Crisis Core]





	A Step Forward

**Author's Note:**

> A better late than never fluffy addition to the FFVII OTP week collection. Orin and I have been sailing the good ship Seph/Lazard from the very start and it was fun to do a little something for it again. So please enjoy some pre-slash interactions and a bit of theorizing on how Lazard changed SOLDIER during his tenure as Director. 
> 
> Lazard was written by Schala, Sephiroth was written by Orin. FFVII is owned by Square-Enix and we're probably both going to die when we finally see Sephiroth in the remake.

Strange how one could walk a familiar space and perceive it in completely different ways – the sharp click of his heels against the metal floor, the warm scent of the leather chair, the smooth marble desktop just under his fingertips. All of it wholly _possessed_ now. _His_. Earned in fits and starts, bits and pieces, and all the careful laying and pulling of strings. And as much as he wanted to just settle back and wallow in the self-satisfactions, there was still work to do – expectations to smash and old hierarchies to dismantle. And nothing would fuel that better than fresh blood.

The perfectly-paced, three-tap knock came not from a closed door, but the wall beside a half-opened one, Sephiroth having already begun letting himself in. There was a reason for that, of course, waiting until he was standing somewhat at attention before the blond. "You wanted to see me, Director?" While there was a lightness to his voice and a certain mild playfulness in his eyes, his gaze and attention were set as seriously as they always were during work hours.

"At ease," he invited without a second thought, looking up from the charts spread out over his table. The young First Class looked sharp as always in his uniform, pants and sweater alike well cared for when away from the front lines. Selecting one clipboard, Lazard began to round the table as he continued, "I want to speak with you about some changes we'll be implementing in the not too distant future. I can trust you'll give me honest feedback." A firm, sure statement - not a bit of uncertainty that Sephiroth would offer him anything else.  
  
The mention of _changes_ got the subtle raise of one eyebrow; that word nearly seemed considered "forbidden" amongst executives, though he'd never been certain of whether or not the very idea was intended to be humorous. It hardly mattered in the moment, Sephiroth looking as intrigued as he felt. "Of course." That promise was a simple one, curiosity tugging at him. At least it wasn't  _dread_ first, when it came to Lazard.

A soft hum left his lips, considering where to start. Best to begin small and then build upwards, as always. "I've been paying attention to the different suggestions, the various requests.... I think we can make some of them happen." Pen to the paper, he gave a quick glance before prompting, "Such as allowing First's preference on optional missions - able to pick the ones they want, deny the ones they don't." Lazard paused, waiting to see the reaction.

Tilting his head slightly, not bothering to completely hold in mild surprise at the idea of suggestions being both requested  _and_ considered, Sephiroth had expected incredibly small things. Simple requests along the lines of different rations, maybe new boots a little more often; not something which seemed so very...  _important_ . "That would be-- Appreciated." The understatement was accented with an ever so slight lop-sided grin.

Sparring just a moment to  _enjoy_ that little smile, he then offered further, "Maybe a few other creature comforts as well - freshening up the barracks and officer's quarters, streamlining supply requests, allowing Firsts to wear non-standard uniforms." Lazard kept carefully watch, looking for those other small signs of approval.

Little by little, there was a minute but noticeable relaxed slack in the way Sephiroth held his shoulders. All he could imagine was everything being properly  _clean_ (for as long as that would last) and being able to replace broken objects or spent supplies in _days_ rather than the possibility of  _weeks_ . But then came the mention of-- "Non-standard uniforms?" He repeated, ever so gently prodding at the idea. "Our own choice of what to wear, in other words?"

"Within  _reason_ ," he quickly amended, even if he had a smile of his own curling about his lips. "It still has to consist of regulation items, but you won't be confined to the official standards," Lazard clarified as he jotted down a few notes. Still, that instant approval was telling.

The snort was almost too quiet to catch, and likely would have been in a board room, people arguing over each other even covering over long sighs, but he had to admit, "It does sound  _reasonable_ enough, so far." Granted he would have to see exactly how much he might be able to push those regulations in order to establish an understood barrier. That seemed like a challenge which may actually be  _fun_ . "Was there anything else? Or am I to go work on a new uniform?" A little cheeky and a touch inappropriate with the smirk, perhaps, but it was far from the first time he felt almost invited to  _actually_ behave in a relaxed manner.

It took  _effort_ to ignore that little flutter in his chest, to tamp it down and continue to the real matter at hand. "Actually, I had one other matter to discuss with you," Lazard pivoted both verbally and physically, hoping the warmth on his cheeks went unnoticed as he shifted to stand at Sephiroth's side. "I've been looking over the records and SOLDIER has been operating with the same structure for nearly two decades under previous Director Daragon. I think the time has come to revamp things, don't you agree?"

Well that  _was_ intriguing. He might have used the word "concerning" under most other circumstances, but when it came to the changes Lazard seemed to want made... No, it wasn't  _just_ the fact that he may have grown fond. A bit. The former director favored an old system which didn't entirely work. If it was adjusted to better suit active needs, if a bit more comfort was an option... "I do agree." He admitted, once again simple and honest. "It seems as though you have a slightly different focus." And that, as far as he was concerned, seemed like it may be for the better.

"I like to think so," he agreed, feeling more and more conviction in his decision. "I want to see more cohesion and for that, I think we need to move away from the 12 smaller, more cliquish Forces." There on his sheet, marked out in straight even boxes were the dozen Forces of SOLDIER. Very deliberately, Lazard enclosed them in three circles, as he continued, "Still able to be broken up into smaller deployments if need be, but so much easier to share both human and material resources freely and truly  _collaborate_ with each other." Even with the weight of trust it bore, the words were still simple and sure, "What do you think?"

Glancing down at the clipboard, everything seemed very straight-forward. Move into fewer units, Perhaps with a little less need to "assert themselves" in disruptive ways. Though that part remained to be seen. Sephiroth nodded, momentarily solemn, knowing the weight such words and decisions bore. "I would say that it seems like a worthwhile idea. Both from an outside and personal perspective, particularly when it comes to trust and information sharing."

Those last words hung a bit heavy in air, holding his attention as he considered his next move. Leaning in a little closer, Lazard began carefully, "I want you to head up one of these new units." Before there could be any response, he insisted, "You're an exceptional fighter, the others look up to you, and I have faith in your leadership on the battlefield."

The blink and utter lack of attempt to respond at first probably said enough about his surprise. Admittedly, Sephiroth balked a bit; while it was true that he expected to have a command at some point, suddenly it all seemed ridiculously fast. He'd taken a breath to say as much, but it was the determination in Lazard's eyes much more than his words with halted him. The blond really didn't seem to be one to suggest something without having thought through every angle of the matter... and really, there might have been some little smiling part of the SOLDIER that was slightly flattered. "Are you certain..?"

" _Absolutely_ ," he answered, full of conviction. Turning to face Sephiroth directly, he managed to hold that gaze, well aware of how many would avert from those bright green eyes. "Let's make a new SOLDIER together,  _Commander_ ," Lazard offered with his hand extended.

There was an instant, less time than it took to blink, when Sephiroth's breath stopped.  _Commander_ . He realized that he stood at that point between things, between  _titles_ , and yet it felt like he might as well be standing between empires. Over-dramatic, to say the least. He needed time to draw breath regardless, a look of stunned blankness swiftly warming into a smile as he reached forward to shake Lazard's hand. "It's an honor to be of service,  _Director_ ." Only then did it feel in any way  _real_ .

 


End file.
